


针尖儿㙂麦芒

by Zanrezry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanrezry/pseuds/Zanrezry
Summary: 他们遥遥远隔，仿佛相间天界，一方是伊甸园里不可方物的加百列，一方是动荡尽经诱人害物的撒旦恶魔。他们全无明争暗斗，也无交手经验和胜败之分，最大的交集就是从身边人们的口中听到对方的名字，再者就是圈里名人生日聚会上的敲桌碰杯，众多身影的缝隙中无意间视线的交聚。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	针尖儿㙂麦芒

**Author's Note:**

> 双旦快乐，小年快乐

rat：NC-17（少部分）R-18

cp：帅得要死浪得要死骚得要死的艾  
X  
能被艾伦烦死气死艹死的利

cha：俩攻必有一受 狭路相逢骚者胜

tips：口语（方言） 419 4N9 艾利kino路 艾利X路 不雅词汇（。。。） 潮‖吹 手口技（较少） 事后

——————

01

鸭老板赔着笑脸凑上来的时候艾伦就知道今天的鸭子飞走了。

“新来的还有几个，要不，您再挑挑？下次一准儿让他陪您。”

艾伦挑起眼睛看他，老板默默地倒吸口气，在这圈子里，怠慢了谁都不能怠慢了艾伦耶格尔，这个甚至还没出社会的年轻人有着难以言表的掌控力和魅力，玩过的人不计其数，被玩的不但不记恨甚至还意犹未尽，他在的g吧永远气氛活跃，一瓶瓶的酒连绵不断地送上坐席。

也难怪，现在这儿攻少受多，倘是模样好看身材好，到哪都能摆出大总攻的姿态。而这两条艾伦都占据鳌头，据说是德国血统，模样好看得没话说，那双金绿色的眼睛侵略性十足，笑起来泛的波澜能敌得过深酿的苦艾老坛，这一笑抵得过千言万语，眼神上下一扫，就有小零投怀送抱。不少人说他渣，本人不置可否，但照旧有人送酒和屁股，现在看来，总攻的名字是坐定了。

“谁啊？”艾伦的声音懒洋洋的，整个人挂在高椅上，翘着的腿几乎要去拦道。

这就有点明知故问的成分了，除了那一位，还能有谁呢？老板笑脸不变脑子狂转，调整了一下语气答道：“就是上次那位。”看，连大名都没提，能把艾伦看上的鸭子带走的，除了那位也没有谁了。

“利威尔啊，”艾伦把手机掐在拇指和中指间旋转，尾调儿一扬，“哥看上的带走就带走了呗。”

看来艾伦今天心情好——虽然现在打了折扣——但依旧给鸭老板台阶下。老板立马表示感激，说给他找个干净的，艾伦挥挥手说算了，他没必要用一只鸭子撑死自己——更何况撑不死。他无聊地呷了一口送过来的old fashioned，随意点了个微信群进去，扎堆的小零多是大学生，你一言我一语地邀着去哪泡，突然有人@他一下，说看到了他，艾伦回头，果然看到门口进来几个唇红齿白的妖孽。妖孽们拎着包挽着手，个个如花似玉袅娜多姿，妆化得比姑娘还精致，大眼睛一见了他就露出三分惊喜七分笑意。

艾伦的目光跟着他们直到坐到自己身边，一个状不浓很清秀的男生挨着艾伦坐下，另几个和他笑着打招呼，叫酒保过来点酒。

“喝什么，我请。”艾伦的嘴唇挨着杯口，随意地打量他们，这里有几个是生面孔，以前没有打过交道。那清秀男生笑着说：“我们请你嘛，晓得你酒量好，这么喝不约人嘛。”

艾伦朝他一笑，仰头把酒喝光，打了个响指让酒保来double，“约的片了，醉了回去睡咯。”

“少来，你还怕约不到人哟。”男生把手放到艾伦的膝盖上，艾伦穿了条破洞牛仔裤，嶙峋的膝盖骨从毛糙的破口中露出来任男生把玩。这男生早就对他有意思，但是还不敢和他上床，不为别的，就因为艾伦玩儿都能玩出点儿风范。浪是有目共睹，身边没常伴，419看兴致，况且和他睡，419就是419，多睡一宿都不行，迷恋他的只能回味不能重试，极品体验就那么一回。偶有的被他再次宠幸，恨不得把套套都留着作为炫耀的证据。艾伦看他乖还体贴，人也干净，自然跟他熟络。

艾伦扬起眉毛，说：“没心情，你约吗，给你点饮料。”

男生看他是真心要喝，就不拦他，只是把饮料换成了烈酒，意思明了，要陪陪他。剩下的妖孽看着男生眼神羡慕，拿杯的手几乎要握不住，形状漂亮的鸡尾酒杯在白皙的手里摇摇欲坠，要在以前，艾伦就会握着那几只纤纤玉手和他们共饮，现在乏了，连应付看他的目光都意兴阑珊。突然有人摇摇男生的手臂，让他看朋友圈，男生诧异地问：“怎么了？”

“看朵儿发的照片，是利威尔啊。”

男生偎在艾伦身边翻朋友圈，这没有什么好避讳的，刚开始的时候还担心他俩彼此看不顺眼，但是时间一久就发现，这俩人的风格大相径庭，圈子交集就那么一点，同时看上的人又少得可怜，只要不是一个人跑去指着另一个人鼻子骂艹您妈就绝对不会干起来。可是这小男生哪知道俩人最大的交集就是喜欢光顾同一家鸭店，而且就在刚才利威尔还领走了艾伦看上的嫩鸭，一点儿心里负担都没有地点开了一人的相册。

艾伦托着杯子漫不经心地看，那照片是在泳池对面拍的，一个漂亮的男生——就是艾伦看上的鸭——穿着泳裤坐在池沿，雪白的小腿浸在水里，同样浸在水中的还有一具白花花的身体，身子的主人刚刚从水中钻出来，贴着背脊滚落的水珠看得一清二楚，几道水流蜿蜒而下，一直流过腰际回归池水。难怪小零对利威尔着迷，这背，这腰，做上做下都是极品。利威尔的身子很难不令人遐想，艾伦揉揉眉心，想起来当初被蛊惑的可不止别人。

那是艾伦在圈子里刚刚混得如鱼得水的时候，他坐在一家小店临近卫生间的位置，来来往往的人都忍不住多看他一眼，他穿着的Polo衫的领口敞开覆盖着七分裤的两腿支起——有胸肌有腿毛，棕发仔细摆弄过，被抓成稍微凌乱的样子。明明是一身学生装束，却引人瞩目，不分年龄和性别，他看起来像个有料的人。事实也是如此，倘若有人和他交谈，就会发现他年轻外表下的见识和阅历，但是是什么让他们情不自禁地想和他接触呢，是那张脸吗，或者是他尖削的下巴，浅色的嘴唇，高挺的鼻梁，明亮的眼睛。大概是他的眼睛，那是少有的绿色，他的母亲是怎样孕育出如此纯粹的绿色的？

艾伦和坐在进门过道的人对视，那是个染了亚麻色头发的漂亮男孩，他们的视线碰来撞去已经多时了，意味很明显。他们不认识，不过不需要认识，艾伦张开嘴咬住吸管缓慢地吮吸，只需要一分钟，一秒，马上，那人就要站起来，走到他身边，成为他又一条愿者上钩的鱼。若有若无的背景音乐在撩拨岌岌可危的听觉，他甚至能听见胜利的号角了，就在那人起身之际，门后的身影一晃而过——有人推开了门，如同打碎了晶莹的镜面，氛围终结者也不过如此，艾伦扫兴地靠回椅背不满地看向来者，不过接下来艾伦就要叫好了，如果他再晚来一会儿，他可能就要错过他了，错过这个“尤物”。

利威尔就是这样撞进他的视野的，带着夏季的热浪推门而入，一刹那就可以点燃焚身的浴火，艾伦难以控制自己黏在他身上的视线，其他人亦然。这是个还未上客的时间段 ，盛夏的午后，所有人的目光慵懒散漫，靠着凉气和饮料给身体镀上生机，而此刻，那具身体，自然最智慧最完美的造物只需要一眼就可以开始摄取观看者的心魄，这个摄取的过程是缓慢进行的，像是响度逐渐加大乐器逐渐增加的交响乐，吸引来的视线都是不自觉越黏越久的。他又是怎么做到的？他走过时让人忍不住地看，视线扫过来时却又慌乱地躲开。

当然，艾伦除外。上帝创造他时就给了他太多可滥用的资本和自由，以至于他如同堕天使一般不受掌控。他能做到和他对视，但那个黑发天使的目光却没有在任何一处停留。艾伦的目光迎着他走来，又送他到吧台前去，眼神暧昧不清，头脑却相当直白，他想睡他，管他姓甚名谁。艾伦换了个姿势，身体前倾，肘部抵住大腿，双手垂在膝间，他这是要出动了，刚才那个用眼神跟他搞暧昧的呢？大概是不记得了。喔，可能黑发的这位还自带点儿洗脑催眠技能。

看上黑发的那个可不止艾伦一人，在那黑发天使刚刚用翘臀覆盖了小半个吧椅的时间里就已经有人走过去了，艾伦掏出了烟盒在手中把玩，烟盒上面是一溜不知是哪里的文字（可能是巴西的？）他看着那人走过去，重新靠回椅背，同时把右脚踝搁在左膝上，他这是要看好戏呢，就算黑发天使和那人站起来，他也有自信把他搞走。

那位黑发天使不负他望地对那人不予理睬，反应寡淡地抿着酒，他单薄的嘴唇贴在杯壁上，离开时嘴唇里侧深红色湿软的黏膜恋恋不舍地粘了一下杯壁，像某种小动物的触手般弹滑。黑发天使对那人说了一句话，竟直接让他离开。艾伦起身时不假思索，他是寻着那两片唇瓣在视神经上留下的残影走回去的。

他的屁股上也许可以放住一个高脚杯。艾伦从背后靠近他时肆无忌惮地打量，也不知道那条贴身的裤子是用来穿的还是用来勾引人的，饱满的肌肉撑起这层薄布，在调整坐姿时碾挪椅面，臀肉被挤压得改变形状。他真的应该不穿裤子的，艾伦的手背虚划过那道曲线时由衷地认为。也许可以放住一只小号的高脚杯，它实在是有点小。艾伦的脑子擅自补充道，一只手就可以握住一瓣。

艾伦贴着他的胳膊经过他，力度让他被挤得倾斜了一下身体，这让他不满地扭过头来。原来他的眼睛是蓝色的，我还以为是黑色的呢。艾伦给他一个歉意却万分迷人的笑容，同时从烟盒里抖出两根烟，简洁的白色滤嘴横在他们中间，艾伦率先衔了一根，同时朝他抬起下巴，他的衬衫口袋里有烟盒，倒是没有什么借口拒绝，更何况长眼睛的都能看出来艾伦的本意可不是请他抽烟，而是请他点“火”。

黑发天使的睫毛垂下又翻起，漫不经心地小幅度扫视，艾伦也如此，但是比他多掺了心思，四扇睫毛交错挥动，气流翻涌，一场风暴即将来临。黑发的没拂艾伦的面子，他的拇指和食指成环，掐着烟咬在齿间，嘴唇舒缓地轻挨在上面。我的老天，他的舌头。艾伦分神的刹那，黑发天使刚刚拿烟的那只手坠下去伸进衬衫口袋，筋骨分明，脉络浅淡的手指捻了一只火机出来。清脆的铮鸣报出它Zippo的身份——他大概是重新拨了簧片，不然怎么会让它发出如此脆而短的鸣音——它不会断掉吗。面对他，艾伦可不能分心，只是一瞬间，俩人的烟抵在一起，他们的鼻尖相差毫厘，他们在火石的嘶吼声中，跃动的火焰中对视。艾伦看着他的眼睛，湛蓝色霎时间漫上光晕波澜的虹膜，火光摇曳恣肆，却没能逃过他深黝如黑洞的瞳孔。

艾伦情不自禁理所当然地去握他弯曲着的葱白的手指，却没想到那猎物轻而易举地溶断他的蛛丝，在他面前肆意飞舞——男人自然而然地收手，火机的铜质外壳忠实地闭上嘴巴，跳进衬衫口袋中为它折叠的手绢里。男人缓缓地吸气，香烟入肺，烟头以颗粒状光斑剧烈发亮，他的手抬起来停在艾伦脸侧，不轻不重地拍了两下，像是爱抚，也只是像是爱抚。沉寂在眼中的两团幽火仿佛在说你太嫩了。

艾伦忙吸一口气，把濒临熄灭的烟拯救回来，这时他才望见门口站着个鸭子。那鸭子挽上黑发男人的胳膊，身体顺从地贴住他。你不会腰酸吗？艾伦阴沉地想，男人还没有那鸭子高。真不知道他俩谁会实施插入的行为，还是会两双腿像剪子一样剪着对方，靠手和假阳具来取乐。艾伦在脑子里骂自己，那他妈不是拉拉干的事吗，你用得着操那心。

奄奄一息的烟头最终还是悄然死去，艾伦吸气时发现没有烟雾过肺，从口袋里掏出原来准备好的火机——也算是物得其用。他拿的同样是Zippo，黑烤漆外壳，上面有漂亮的D-Day黄铜勋章，诺曼底的字样上升腾起一簇火焰，下面逶迤的条幅上浮雕着年份，这是Zippo94年纪念版，相当古老的收藏级。艾伦深吸一口气，望着天花板忽明忽暗的环境灯。是个老东西了啊，这不单单是对男人的那部火机的评价——漂亮的D-Day黄铜勋章，黑烤漆外壳，连底部都被黑烤漆包裹，标识因长久的轻微磨损模糊不清——这才是94年的初代原貌，更是对那个男人的评价，时代沉淀出的稳，经验和阅历堆塑的自如。艾伦吸了两口，连烟灰都没掸一下就将它按进烟灰缸。如此的短兵相接让艾伦提起莫大的兴趣，他想睡他。

自此以后，两个人都各自混出了各自的风范。各据一隅卡座，沙发上一簇簇人，几上一瓶瓶酒。

利威尔一身休闲西装，领带刚解下来，偎据成一圈，伏在白葡萄酒瓶脚下。纯色的衬衣解开一半，右腿上要搭着左脚。烟夹在指间轻轻的，冰在酒里泡着。灯光昏暗，利威尔的脸庞轮廓分外明显，高眉骨和深眼窝，黑色羽毛的雀儿在苍蓝的珠子上翻腾。骨架是响当当好的，锁骨两道自然线，海沟悬在中间。周旁的人扶着杯托着腮，如同在进行艺术鉴赏。看说笑抚都带着虔诚，对他的爱和欲一并融化在他深邃的眼神中低沉的声线里了。他们又是怎么在喧闹里维持住这一方净土的，大抵是观其所观，闻其所闻。

要寻艾伦先寻热闹，宇宙立方折射得最明亮的地方，洒下来的纸汇集的地方。不特殊的棕头发，短T和牛仔裤，围在人群里玩幸运大白鲨。娇滴滴的小零赤手拿着水果喂他，胆子大的用手指蘸着奶油涂在他同样洁白牙齿上。幸运的那一位会被他的嘴唇吸吮，让他的舌头纠缠，在掌声和欢呼中，那位幸运儿会看见艾伦辗转着头颅翻起眼睛，绿色的眼睛在灯光下璀璨夺目，妖冶且摄人心魄，它们的惊艳程度似狐，泵出的目光野性似豹，它们睁大时懵懂似婴，眯起时狡黠似豺。它们的美丽让缤纷的彩色隐形眼镜相形见绌，让一切喜欢美丽事物的人深深着迷。他应该为他的眼睛买保险，因为它们引诱人们犯罪，是罪恶的起源。

他们遥遥远隔，仿佛相间天界，一方是伊甸园里不可方物的加百列，一方是动荡尽经诱人害物的撒旦恶魔。他们全无明争暗斗，也无交手经验和胜败之分，最大的交集就是从身边人们的口中听到对方的名字，再者就是圈里名人生日聚会上的敲桌碰杯，众多身影的缝隙中无意间视线的交聚。

这八竿子打不着的人能看上一个鸭子，还非在同一天，艾伦深觉自己多想一会能被气仰颏。几杯酒喝罢，他灰溜溜地跑回宿舍，迎面对上一匹马，马的鼻孔翕动，一副生气的前奏。

“你......”

艾伦猛然双手举起，怨声载道：“我投降，我投降好不啦？”双脚互蹬脚后跟儿，转瞬一双鞋被艾伦用脚推到一边，正要去踩拖鞋，那马又拉着个臭脸站他拖鞋旁边了。艾伦左脚在右脚脚背上蹭蹭，在光脚和听他抱怨的选项中思考片刻，继续过去穿拖鞋。

让 基尔希斯坦只能瞧见艾伦棕色的头发，再往后应该是因故意低头拱起来的脊骨。

“三笠又问你回来没有，你一出去混就让我替你背锅锅吼。”

“你不得意？”艾伦栽进懒人椅，原来说辞早就准备好了，“让她跟你说话嘛，你不得意嘛。”

让一米八几的大个儿，身材好，脸也能打个优秀的分，绩点漂亮，理应受欢迎。却因心里的白月光熬成一个苦行僧。

“你懂个屁！”

“我当然懂屁，我还能让你懂屁。”

白月光与让物理距离并不远，一个住宿区几栋教学楼，心理距离也可以说很近，初中认识到现在，十来年，认识艾伦时一同认识的。艾伦考取的学校也必然有那位白月光的身影，又因为让与艾伦熟得很，自然也与那白月光很熟。至于为什么艾伦这个名词总是出现，也是让让气到牙痒痒的。白月光名三笠姓阿克曼，是那个名艾伦姓耶格尔的青梅竹马，也像是他奶妈，曾经甚至操心他衣食住行，现在没亲手操办但是也一定吹嘘问暖。艾伦一问就回答是家人——也没办法不是家人，艾伦老早出了柜，性取向必然十匹马拉不回。

让回头拍了一张艾伦，后者刚把鞋收回鞋柜，半死不拉活地坐回椅子颓废，照片一发，语音一回，”在寝室呢，没喝酒。“话音刚落，艾伦一声呕，说我现在有点上头。

艾伦酒后德行不规范，躺床上嘟囔着哪个死拉皮条的，一定要睡谁，让不知道，可能艾伦也不知道自己在说谁。

02

这天艾伦又是一副好打扮，上身一件短T也盼望着下面短T的来照应，束脚裤里面是条很显形的sexy平角内，甚至掸了私处香水。让从电脑跟前探出头，看见艾伦对着全身镜抓头发，最后满意地对着镜子歪嘴一笑，这不是去勾搭，更像是要去鲨人，活生生地把人帅死。

“几点。”

“不用留门儿。”

这话一说，让就明白了，又要约炮去了。

“这回不能提前回来？”让就随口一说，艾伦脑袋一梗，

“必须滴。”

“你到底回不回来？"让的声音追着艾伦的后脚跟，没能追上，算了，不管，谁管谁闹心。

艾伦几乎要被那个死拉皮条的气死。

”你说的下次，是哪年的下次？“艾伦喝莫吉托，吃了一嘴薄荷叶子，冰块叮叮当当晃了满杯。那叶子被他压在舌头下面，一会又卷到一边咀嚼，他的喉咙感受到凉意和辛辣。这拉皮条的不想得罪人，又不能耽搁赚钱，全靠俩嘴皮子堵着，可这嘴皮子能说也不能顶一个大活人，艾伦终于要翻脸了。艾伦把杯子往台上一放，跳下高椅，胳膊往那老板脖子上一环，老板当时全身紧绷，损失客人不是最可怕，而是被这人高马大的小伙子揍一顿，那真是亏大发了。没想到艾伦的头凑近他，脸几乎要贴上了，问他，

“你知道他们去哪了吗？”

他们挨得这么近，香水和薄荷味都很明显，他又被艾伦神情不明地一盯，心里直打鼓。

“这私人的事，我是真不知道啊......”

只听艾伦嗯了一声，老板脸皮被艾伦轻轻揪了一下，把他吓得一哆嗦。那条长而有力的胳膊一从他身上拿开，只觉全身轻松，一回头艾伦已经走了，连影子都没看见，这也太快了。再低头发现，这还有杯酒等他结，认。

艾伦删删减减把利威尔的名儿换成朵儿，现在情况写谁名没差，他气得牙直痒痒，耐着心等待群里谁能提供他们的行踪。当然有人能知道。

这是家清吧，像是没有游戏设备的网咖，艾伦沿着一面格柜墙向里走，沿途顾不上看柜中陈列。利威尔坐在沙发上，靠背不高，露出半截脖子，脖子向上是一片剃青——说实话，艾伦觉得这样蛮有男人味——再向上是自然下垂乌黑茂密的头发，其中一旋小小的窩。利威尔身畔几个人，文文雅雅的，时而倾听时而说话。艾伦不请自来，坐在了一处空位，利威尔自然是看见了他，这样引人注目的模样，想忽略倒是有些困难。

利威尔看他，甚至歪了一下脑袋，这模样还得不到解释，只能说那人铁石心肠。艾伦摊开手，“我能听听吗？”

当然。这是他从利威尔的反应中看出来的，仅仅上半身几度的倾斜。

艾伦是真没想明白，在吧里讨论符号学是哪国来的情调,甚至还有人拿了笔记本现场作论文。艾伦特别想翻白眼，这帮人是怎么回事，玩呢啊？他窝火地摊进沙发，嗦着一杯果汁儿，他总不能当一个败坏学习环境的社会罪人。情况的转变是在絮絮叨叨的学术里出现的生殖器崇拜，这个话题一出，氛围变得有点不正经，原因是艾伦带头一声笑。在座的几个纷纷笑了，却没有他这么放肆，利威尔也看向他，眉毛一挑，目光炯炯，就差张嘴说你是不来挑事儿的，古板点来说，他这叫亵渎学术。艾伦盯着利威尔，果汁撂下了，又说是不得喝点助兴啊。

有人送来两瓶野格和若干饮料，艾伦一看又乐了：“哟，喝这个啊。“

他拿了杯子兑酒，一边倒一边说：”请，继续讲你的生殖器。“

这句话歧义不小，利威尔听出来来者不善，”爱听？“

艾伦看他一笑，”当然。不过......”酒已兑好，他将它置于光滑的桌面之上，手腕用力，将酒杯送滑出去。酒杯因摩擦在利威尔面前驻足，接着一张卡片飞快地滑在，被酒杯稳稳咬住，艾伦的下半句也迅速衔接，“想让你只对我讲。”

艾伦弓背，十指交叉垂于两腿之间，视线从眉骨下投出——他和利威尔遥遥对视。他咬牙切齿般，如愿以偿般解释道：“我要买你。”

艾伦双手插进口袋，一张卡夹在他的手掌和手机屏幕之间，利威尔不疾不徐地走在他斜后方，脸色不难看也不好看。艾伦当时说完一番话后举起酒杯向他示意，利威尔捡起那张卡攥在手中端起酒在桌上敲击一声一饮而尽。

利威尔能当众答应让艾伦十分意外，也让其他人十分意外，朵儿就坐在利威尔身边，看他喝酒的时候下巴都要掉下来，接着二人众目睽睽之下起身离开，粘了一身视线。

这种事情可不得就近原则，艾伦开门进去，转身就可以把利威尔扣在门上，没这么干，利威尔已经开始解领口纽扣。

“欸？不洗澡可以?"艾伦靠近他，双手从他的胯骨向上推进，他们下半身贴在一起，胸前因利威尔不紧不慢的解扣子的手隔开，艾伦低下头刚好能贴到利威尔的额头。他们的呼吸里都是刚才酒里的香味，有薄荷有茴香还有清新的柠檬和百香果，酒的后劲让他浑身烘热，这时候不干点什么都不值得。 

利威尔没拒绝和他接吻，甚至在他把舌头伸进去的时候和他纠缠，揉搓他的头发，但是很快艾伦就明白过来是怎么一回事了。利威尔吻技不差，和他咬嘴唇吮舌头的节奏和力道都恰到好处，能让那些小零腿软腰酸，艾伦心想这真不是盖的。利威尔推着他离开门，一直退到卧室，床沿抵住了艾伦的腿，利威尔手一用力把他推倒在床上。这一倒猝不及防，艾伦的手正在利威尔的胸前没什么可借力的地方，还在利威尔口腔里的舌头也一并脱离，唾液拉结成丝又因惯性在两人的嘴唇上撺团留下一颗晶莹的液滴。

艾伦舔舔嘴唇，叉开腿放利威尔进来，十指交叉把他搂在怀里，笑着说：“床都上来了，咱们是不要分配一下角色啊。”

利威尔把他的刘海掀开露出他被汗水打潮的额头，从他的脸摸到脖颈，声音不大，语气倒是坚决：“我不做下。”

“巧了，”艾伦说，“我也不做下。”

这是个致命分歧，艾伦紧盯着利威尔的眼睛，双手在他的背上腿上抚摸，同时嘴也不能闲着，“你没做过下嘛？”

利威尔反问：“你做过？”

“当然，知己知彼百战不殆嘛，” 艾伦咧嘴一笑，把利威尔拽倒，“试试呗，然后你可以上我，不舒服就还回来，干死我都没事儿。”

利威尔眉头一皱，答应了。艾伦冲过去吻他，亲到了之后悔得像肠子被屌捅了，怎么 高兴成这样，抢鸭子的事还没算呢。

两个人酒劲上头，亲得难舍难分，冷不丁地艾伦突然把拇指塞进利威尔的嘴角，利威尔几乎要翻脸，这边又翻开他的下唇拿根棉签往他牙龈上一刮。你小子还留炮友样本呢？见利威尔瞪他，艾伦嬉皮笑脸地把他扶起来哄到：“先洗澡撒，咱们准备一下。”

利威尔衣服脱完才见艾伦边脱边进浴室，上衣被丢在外面，牛仔裤脱了一条腿，内裤也扒了一半，为了脱另一条腿单腿蹦着进来，腿中间那根甩得肉欲荡漾。利威尔在洗漱台边上低头看手机，艾伦从后面抱住他亲他的后脖颈，一只手从他的小腹向下摸去，另一只手伸到他的臀缝中间。艾伦肖想他的屁股挺久了，现在赤裸着一摸果然不同凡响。还没等他深入呢，利威尔放下手机说要自己来，那也成，艾伦记得谁说过他有洁癖来着，这事儿是挺难为人，他无意间一瞥利威尔的手机，上面是个怎么洗后面的帖，艾伦摸摸鼻子，这事挺难为人。

学习能力强的人也不见得能这么放得开捅自己屁眼，艾伦一脚踩在马桶盖上屁股一撅说：“就这样，然后拿着花洒，别太大水流......”不止语言教学，艾伦还真上手给他示范，看得出来利威尔在旁边真的想捂眼睛。示范完艾伦到一边用固定花洒冲澡，给这边留了一片骨肉匀亭的背影。淅淅沥沥的水声被旁边的水流声掩盖，才让利威尔有些心安，旁边那位都能撅屁股给人看，他这点事也就不算什么了。

艾伦也没有正经洗，只是不让利威尔在一旁的时候尴尬，利威尔一来，他就转过了身。利威尔脸色可以算上难看了，对着自己屁眼瞎折腾半天还是要给别人用的，他什么时候经历过这个。

“弄完了？”艾伦把打湿的刘海捋到头顶，露出张令人心悦的脸来，热水流过他浓密的眉毛，又被卷而翘的睫毛阻挡，对他的视线构成不了威胁。两人挤在一起鸳鸯浴，洗着洗着手就变得不老实，本来也不是要干什么正经事。这卫生间不大——酒吧旁边的小宾馆要什么自転車，雾气很快聚拢成一片，利威尔站在艾伦面前撩起湿发，顺势划过脖子和肩膀，他们离得这么近，一点动作都要与彼此相碰，艾伦揽着他的腰，摸到柔韧的肌肉，感受出流畅的线条。利威尔压下他的脖子和他接吻，这大概是主动惯了，艾伦吮他的嘴唇，想起第一次遇到他看他喝酒，嘴唇红润弹滑，现在一嗦，的确柔软，唇齿相接嗦出连绵的水声。

洗后两人又粘在一起吹头发，艾伦吹得半干不湿得先跑出浴室，随即拿了个纸盒过来凑到利威尔跟前。利威尔接了一看认出这是个试纸，他失声笑了，抬眼看见艾伦笑得像朵花。

“你约炮之前都要看这个？”这是利威尔进来之后说的最长的一句话。

这是测hiv和性病的试纸，两张上面的反应都是阴性。艾伦拿过它丢掉一边，两臂环在利威尔臀下一抬而起，利威尔抱住他的脖子保持平衡，两腿叉开夹在艾伦的肋旁，刚才折腾得软了的阴茎再次勃起，利威尔的贴着艾伦的腹肌，艾伦的随着走路颤巍，利威尔向下滑去便能让它贴到屁股。

说到就得做到，没给利威尔伺候舒服就要被他干死，艾伦自然没怠慢，也不是理性使然。利威尔不穿衣服比穿衣服好看，除了个子要啥有啥，脸帅身材好声音也好听，据小零羞答答的反馈，活应该也不赖。任谁的面前躺一具这样的身子，也不会有什么暴殄天物的想法。艾伦顺着利威尔的嘴角向下舔吻，在他脖子肩膀上留下一道逶迤的水渍。利威尔的胸肌饱满，乳头形成了一个圆润的角，看他的风格，想必是没有让别人亵玩过。艾伦将它含在嘴里，嗦果冻似的将乳晕包裹在唇中，乳头自然而然地送进他的齿缝里。

像这样被玩弄乳头，利威尔也是第一次，感觉有些异样。艾伦被利威尔薅住头发，头皮被手指头磨蹭着，仿佛能感受到主人的忐忑。艾伦缓慢地转移，舌尖划过腹肌的中线，舔舐他玲珑的肚脐。不光能让他爽，艾伦心想，还能让他爽上天。纵然有再多的犹豫，在口交面前都会烟消云散，这是条男人皆具的法则。艾伦握着利威尔的阴茎，用鼻尖和嘴唇上下往返摩擦，舌头不时伸出舔舐，前列腺液从马眼里渗出来，顺着顶端向下淌。利威尔的喘息声渐大，胸脯开始剧烈起伏，艾伦顺上望去，看得到那点摇晃的粉红色。

“潮吹过吗？”艾伦问。

“什么？”

艾伦挤了点润滑液捂在手里，涂抹在利威尔全勃的顶端，他的手掌包裹着马眼和龟头背面绕着圈摩擦，利威尔的双腿猛然一颤，双手揪住了床单。他仰望着天花板，腰不自觉地向上拱起，在艾伦不断画着圈的刺激下，快感一波波地积累，一阵不知是尿意还是射精欲突然袭来，他的腹部紧缩着抽动起来。艾伦倾身压着他，嘴唇若即若离地挨着他的喉结，同样粗重的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，声音低哑，像含了砾石在喉。

“感觉到了吗？”

利威尔抬起手胡乱地捋开挡住眼睛的头发，眉毛皱得更紧了些，大口喘着气。指望他说话是不大可能了，艾伦的脑子瞎想，我一个要啥有啥，长得帅身材好声好听个儿还高的人，就这么不招待见啦？这么一想，不把他爽哭，这一身优点都白瞎了。艾伦加快对他阴茎的刺激，又用手指尖去摁肉顶端的那个小眼。利威尔腰突然一颤差点坐起来，同时从喉咙里挤出一声操。

“放开我……”利威尔含含糊糊地说，抬手揽住艾伦的脖子，一根手指掐到他的耳后根。

“别怕。”艾伦吻着他的脖子，眼见的血色在利威尔身上蔓延，一直沿着脖子向上而去，两片单薄的耳朵随即变得通红，利威尔的两腮紧绷起来，他紧紧地咬住牙。

“别怕，尿出来。”艾伦腾不出手，将利威尔翻个身后背朝上，利威尔一被松开就往床下窜，被艾伦飞快地捉住水淋淋的阴茎，又被压在身下。

利威尔的背后全是汗，胳膊肘支起肩膀，腰部下陷，臀又被艾伦捞着，侧面看是个极漂亮的镜面S形。他深深地埋着头，脸几乎要贴到床上，艾伦很难去捉他的下巴。利威尔的腿打摆子般剧烈摇晃，喉咙里发出细小的呻吟声，他抓紧床单骂道：“你他妈，呃啊啊啊——”

“放松，没事的，尿出来很舒服的。”艾伦耐着心安慰他，用脸颊蹭他湿漉漉的剃青，用嘴唇吻他后颈上凸出的脊骨。利威尔过不去在这儿尿出来的坎儿，但是确实要被憋坏了，艾伦在他耳边说话，却让快感挤得神志不清，几乎听不出来他在说什么。利威尔终于拱起背，小腹一阵颤动，阴茎处哗啦啦地洒出一泡水来。

这种快感是从来没有过的，利威尔瘫在床上，小腹一片潮湿，床单上留下一摊水渍。艾伦摸着他的头发和侧腰，利威尔偏过头露出湿漉漉的眼角，本来应该是瞪的，但在现在的氛围，多看一眼都是煽动。

“还能磨一轮？”艾伦笑着问，不等回答又亲着利威尔继续磨他。被磨了一次之后利威尔的龟头十分敏感，不消片刻，又是一汪水浩浩汤汤地淋了艾伦一手。

“呃嗯——”利威尔的脸都埋进床单，耳朵红得要滴血，艾伦的活儿早有耳闻，却没想过光一只手就能把他爽成这样，他还没射精，快感被拉得很长，大脑也极度兴奋，他反手去握艾伦的，这个姿势像在握操作杆。

艾伦呻吟了一声，伸手去掰他的臀瓣，湿答答的手指向他的后穴里塞。利威尔的里面又紧又烫，艾伦的手指头几乎要长在里面，都不舍得扒出来，但这就差强屌意了，这么半天除了利威尔握他，他那根儿还没被伺候过呢。也不知道艾伦是怎么忍住的，他思考竟然不用几把。阴茎从利威尔的手中滑出去，利威尔回头看，只见艾伦已经蹲下去，越过自己的屁股看见艾伦的头发。

这是惯用的伎俩——给对方舔屁眼，艾伦的舌头一挨上，臀和括约肌就收缩起来，艾伦拍拍他的屁股说放松。人家是头一回，势必要体贴点，艾伦听着利威尔的哼声，把他的穴口舔得柔软湿润，手指头轻轻一按陷在他的臀肉里。这屁股不做下面是真的白瞎，艾伦的脑子又不受控制地想，因为接下来思考就要靠几把了。

艾伦一整根都进去之后，喘着气缓了半天，他压下身子，亲亲利威尔的耳朵。

“你还好吗？”

利威尔几不可闻地嗯了一声，喘出了一串性感的气音。艾伦直起身子，看着利威尔漂亮的背，按住他的腰缓缓地抽动几下，利威尔调整了姿势让自己更好受一点。艾伦好受得快要疯了，他已经分不清是哪里更爽，牙齿打颤，兴奋想要大吼。他最后的一丝理智让他又问一遍，

“你还好吗？”

艾伦可以说的上是忍痛割爱了，看得出来利威尔没刚才那么销魂，他拔出阴茎，重新蹲下去，将两根手指塞了进去。也是，几把大的人前列腺都很考验屌，瞎戳肯定能戳到，但那太影响体验了，别的地方含糊这里也不能含糊。

不知道艾伦是怎么掌握的本领，找那个小扁仁儿准得要命，他戳上去的时候利威尔叫了一声，那声音婉转勾魂儿，动听极了。看来找对了，多亏艾伦的手指头长，还有根长屌。他又重新进去，有节奏地缓慢抽插。被照顾G点也是头一次，利威尔回手抓艾伦的胳膊，湿润的手指头在艾伦的胳膊上打了个滑才抓住，有点匆慌。艾伦握紧利威尔的屁股，臀肉被抓得变了形，在他食指大拇指间拢成了一个心形。

利威尔把脸埋在床单里，之前的空档让他转过劲来，又羞耻又兴奋，床单上早就湿了一大片，龟头被蹭到时候让他爽的直想叫，被他憋在喉咙里，被弄成这样也太没有面子了。

艾伦粗声在他耳边说：“出声会好受点，别憋着。”

利威尔没搭理他，鼻腔里的气旋发出细小的哼声，手紧抓着床单，太用力而关节泛白。艾伦调整了一下，姿势如同游泳，前脚掌紧抓着床面，双腿屈着，又如同赛跑预备般发力。

艾伦喉咙里发出吼声，他对着利威尔的耳朵吹气：“天……哼嗯……”

灭顶的快感让艾伦低吼出声，俯在利威尔的背上呻吟，声音低哑性感。渐渐地他听到几声微小的呻吟出现在他的声音里，利威尔终于松口了。艾伦欣喜地吻他，在他的耳边叫唤，直到利威尔放来喉咙同他一起用声音表达出巨大的欢愉。

艾伦紧实的腰快速耸动，甚至用力到让床头撞击墙壁，利威尔大声地叫了出来，激出了一眼眶的眼泪。艾伦抓住他的阴茎摩擦他的冠状沟，很快精液淌了出来，利威尔爽的几乎要晕过去，在艾伦的身下软得像一汪水。此时仍旧没有射精感，利威尔嗓子干哑，很难发出声音了，艾伦的手掌依旧磨着他，后穴被满满地塞着，前列腺那里引起地神经冲动动摇着他的所有理智。人会有这么持久的快感 ，这么多重的高潮吗。

利威尔的大脑一片空白，只有被撞击的快感，艾伦在吻他，叫他的名字。

“利威尔……叫我……”

他的眼泪流了出来，呻吟着喃道：“艾伦……”

艾伦猛然间惊醒，发现他趴在利威尔的身上，阴茎还塞在人家的屁股里，他小心地把避孕套一起抽出来，打了结扔到地上。他射了精之后竟然直接睡着了，现在一看时间是凌晨两点多，利威尔昏沉地睡着，整个人呈现出一种疲倦和色情的美感。艾伦顾不上欣赏艺术了，床早就湿的不能睡人，他把利威尔抱到沙发上，把床褥一扯，拿了套备用的随手一铺，又拿毛巾给利威尔擦了个遍。一切收拾好了之后才发现手腕酸的要命，眼睛也要睁不开了，他躺在利威尔身边，将这几周来的恼火和憋屈，再者让他没命的兴奋都抛之脑后，深沉而美满地睡去。

艾伦感觉到身边的人坐了起来，他依旧困得要命，意识也是断断续续的，水声从远处传来，一会儿又是汩汩的水声，他辨认出是喝水的声音，他抻出一只胳膊，说：“水……”接着鼾声都要打出来了，一会儿有东西插到他的嘴里，他下意识地吮吸，吸到了温热的水。迷迷糊糊地他又在床头上摸到手机，将手机壳艰难地扒了下来，把里面的一个卡片递了出去，至于那个人接了没有，他就不知道了。

当他彻底清醒的时候，已经是正午了，不用多找，利威尔早就走了。他蹒跚到桌子跟前，上面放了一份凉了的早餐以及一张银行卡——是艾伦同酒杯滑过去的那张。他捡起那张卡，发现下面还有东西，是他从手机壳里扒出的卡片。他不乐意地撇嘴，不给面子？

他赤裸着躺回床上拿起手机，微信群里面早就炸开了锅，话题的主角有他一个。他按了一下开关机键，闭上眼睛美美地回忆了一下，只觉得爽得不行。

这好心情怕是能维持很久了。

03

艾伦在HP订了卡座，不大，本来也没有想邀请很多人，利威尔是其中一个，可热场结束了他也没有来。今天的气氛很嗨，纸撒起来几乎没有停过，灯光和电音都让人兴奋，可在人人都站起来跳舞的时候，艾伦却在低头看手机，香槟也喝得不勤了。

“艾伦？今天怎么回事啊？”来的那几个都是能闹的，和艾伦玩的时间也不短了，这个闷头不知道琢磨什么的模样是头一回。

艾伦一抬头，正撞见几个人疑惑的目光，他大大咧咧一笑，一左一右搭上他们的肩膀：“能有什么事儿。”人太多了，艾伦干脆站在座位上，他们见状也站上去，跟着人群同DJ互动。

在看到那张被利威尔留下的邀请卡片，艾伦就应该意识到利威尔不会来了，遗憾和疑惑同时涌上心头。他是活不好还是不好看？艾伦大魔王头一回质疑自己的魅力。

心烦意燥，不如不想。他专注着跳舞和喝酒，很快玩得不亦乐乎，后来终于上了头，直往厕所走。回来路上他瞥见了一个身影，那个人拿出了一根烟叼在嘴里，很快最近的服务员拿着火机向他走去。艾伦先一步到那人身边，掏出了自己的火机，翻盖时发出清脆的铮鸣，苍劲的火焰舔舐香烟，那人吸了一口将它成功点燃。

“怎么现在才来？”艾伦问道。

利威尔抖落烟灰，不咸不淡地说：“很迟？”

一支烟的功夫，俩人也不知怎么就进了出去的电梯，竟然没有其他人。利威尔双臂抱胸站在左前方，艾伦刚好能看清他的全身。利威尔上身一件白色宫廷衬衫，下身是黑色的紧身裤，它很好地展露出腿部的肌肉线条。艾伦在烟酒味中闻到了香水味，这不是自己的。香水明显了起来，是因为利威尔的靠近，他侧过了半边身子，脖子修长，十分漂亮，衬衫上面两颗纽扣没有系上，随意地敞开着，两道锁骨就这样任人看去。

艾伦从他的微动作里看出了点心思，因此故意没有很主动，甚至表现木讷和淡泊。自己都能这么清心寡欲了？利威尔转过头来看着他，良久突然一咋舌，揪着他的衣服把他拉低，两片嘴唇就这样送了上来。艾伦心脏噗通一下，受宠若惊。利威尔把他的舌头勾出来纠缠，身体也更贴近了，那件衬衫那么薄，紧贴着人的时候乳粒都能感觉出来。艾伦美人坐怀心不乱，整个人任利威尔摆布，终于要出电梯的时候把利威尔推开。眼见的利威尔脸色一变，艾伦心说不好，下一秒就被拍到了墙上，那巴掌是怎么挥出来的他都没看清。

艾伦知道了，利威尔要是真生气是能捏爆他的蛋的。

门一开，利威尔直接穿过人群走出去，艾伦捂着半边脸去追他，抓住了他的袖子。

“诶诶诶，怎么还生气了呢。”

利威尔甩开他的手回头一句：“你干屁？”

可不就是干屁，艾伦舔舔嘴唇，看着利威尔恼火的样子差点笑出来，求生欲让他控制住了自己的表情。

“咱们得去个好地方。”

利威尔下了的士看见希尔顿的时候，用那天看到试纸似的眼神看着艾伦，艾伦莞尔一笑，用手势比了个请。

艾伦甚至没顾得上看窗外全景，就被利威尔亲得七荤八素，几件衣服从门口拖到床边，像一条色彩斑斓的蛇。

利威尔骑在艾伦的身上，窗外的光打进来，照亮了他的半边脸颊，像镀上一层金粉，眉下眸光涟涟，熠熠生辉。艾伦仰视他，像在仰望穹顶雕塑，默然沉虑，思忖天上神明降落人间。神明来垂帘他了，众生平等仅他特殊。

那神明的身子绝无仅有，美得不像话，不知道被什么填充的臀在他跨间一蹭，就硬了。很难有人不留恋艾伦的手活的，想学也费点劲。利威尔一边堵着他的嘴一边握着他的屌，细瘦的手指尖儿剥他的包皮向下捋，接着往返避开龟头摩擦。艾伦骂了句娘，精液已经往外淌了，利威尔把子子孙孙抹在他大腿根上，阴毛潮湿连粘一片。艾伦睁大眼睛，发现利威尔在正上方看他，神情不明，挑衅居多。

利威尔这才把内裤褪下去，艾伦帮他拽下来往旁侧一丢，回手就去拿套子。利威尔的洞还是又深又销魂的，他坐上来的时候，艾伦几乎就要把持不住。刚开始动作起来难免费劲，利威尔撑着艾伦的胸膛缓慢蹲坐，艾伦往复抚摸他的大腿和腰臀。利威尔热而潮的呼吸自上而下地吹下来，吹得艾伦脑子里的弦儿根根崩断。渐渐地，利威尔对这个姿势熟练了，扭着腰含着他的屌写fuck，花体字，两个人都爽的要命。艾伦抬跨顶他，顶得利威尔发丝乱颤，呻吟连连。这是叫给他听的，艾伦只能中计，他挺腰坐了起来，利威尔正好攀住他的脖子，阴茎渗着水顶着艾伦的腹部。利威尔凑到艾伦的耳边，抿着嘴唇缓缓张开着呻吟，

“牟呃鞥——哈——啊～”（mu e eng——ha——a～）

艾伦眼都红了，抱着他的腰狂插几下，阴茎跳动着一泄如注。他在利威尔的嘘嘘气喘里听到了一声笑——他他娘的果然是来报复的。利威尔还没射，被艾伦握到了手里，五指向上滑动，夹娃娃般夹住了他的龟头。

“我记得你挺喜欢这个的。”

他们两人危险地对视着，艾伦绿色的眸子微微一眯，又将他按在床上。

利威尔被磨了四五轮，胳膊都抬不动了，小腹酸的要命。艾伦抱着他又来了一回，这次一回更比六回强，床上来完，浴室里还能接着来。最后利威尔从浴室里出来之后天晕地旋，一走路就腰酸屁股疼，艾伦也好不到哪去，射得脸都白了。他撑着眼皮叫了一份汉堡，汉堡还没到就已经睡着了。

第二天一早，艾伦被饿醒，他把利威尔唤醒，叫了早餐送进来。两人都饿坏了，本来利威尔吃得还算注意形象，看艾伦吃得恨不得上手往嘴里塞，顿时觉得自己怎么吃都很优雅。

食不言寝不语，艾伦和第一条一点不沾边儿，满嘴都是东西还在那叭叭

“果然饿了吃嘛嘛香，”艾伦吮着手上的金枪鱼肉糜，把意面卷成一坨面球，“有一家店贼棒，我吃饱了还能来两顿，这儿不行嗷，不是我的菜。”

艾伦一直从金枪鱼糜叭叭到去烧烤店买俩猪腰子补补，又不知道为啥从猪腰子扯到了套套。利威尔终于没忍住问他那试纸怎么回事儿，没见过有人连这么破坏情调的事都做得滴水不漏的。

“你还挨个炮友测一下？”

艾伦瞪着大眼睛，反问道：“日历嘛你不测哦？安全意识有得没？啊？恁大人了还乱玩哦格老子滴。”

利威尔被劈头盖脸地说了几句，竟然露出了很迷茫的表情，艾伦吓了一跳，咋肥事，他这么不禁骂的？

利威尔说：“说普通话行不，还有你小点声，耳屎没掏净？”

“不是……”艾伦乐了，这哥们在这待这么长时间听不懂方言？骂人还听不出来？

结果利威尔突然骂道：“你他妈有脸说？谁乱搞谁怕烂屌。”

“单押，”艾伦鼓掌 ，“骂的好！”

利威尔没搭腔，从被单里出来穿衣服去了。艾伦看着他的屁股，心说还能走动道儿呢？利威尔穿完也不见艾伦动弹，美其名曰。

“我还没住过希尔顿呢，就不能在我清醒的时候多待一会儿？”

“来这打炮你有病吧。”利威尔叼了根烟，口袋里没摸到火机，艾伦见了哈腰在地上的衣服里找。

“就这一回好不？说明你待遇高嘛，还不乐意了？”艾伦给他点上，借着他的手吸了一口，啵啵啵地吐了一串烟圈。

他又发出了一次邀请：“下周有人生日？去不。”

利威尔摇摇头，咬着烟嘴说：“不一定。”

艾伦说：“留个电话。”

利威尔眉毛挑起来，衬着拨到一侧的头发，有点痞帅。

“求我。”

“爸爸～”

利威尔被恶心走了，艾伦出去之后收到了陌生号码的短信：儿子。

艾伦看着屏幕笑了，眸子星辰皎月似的，牙齿如一排白玉，要多好看有多好看。

04

生日会上艾伦远远地望见利威尔，挺拔高傲，天使之长般英俊无暇。利威尔发现艾伦端杯而来，高挑出众，恶魔之首般夺目无双。

tbc.


End file.
